Źle zepsute
by Annormal
Summary: Nie są materialne, ale nie przeszkadza im to w duszeniu i odbieraniu tchu. Nie są rzeczywiste, ale spędzają sen z powiek i uniemożliwiają normalne funkcjonowanie – tym właśnie są cienie przeszłości. Podobnie jest z więziami międzyludzkimi – nadszarpnięte zębem czasu, niemalże nieistniejące, ale wciąż sprawiają ból.


_**Od autorki:**__ Witam serdecznie wszystkich potencjalnych czytelników. Tekst ten został napisany na specjalnie życzenie __**Sylwii**__, mojej nieocenionej Bety. O i tak przy okazji – tekst jest niebetowany, więc lojalnie uprzedzam, że przecinki biegają stadami. Bestialskie byłoby zmuszanie kogoś, dla kogo tekst został napisany, do sprawdzania go i to w dodatku w przedostatni dzień ferii. Nie jestem aż takim potworem!_

_**Sylwia**__, ja wiem, że ten tekst wypadł żałośnie nawet jak na mnie. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie dodam jedynie, że większą część napisałam w godzinach późnonocnych (wczesnoporannych?). Chciałam, żeby tekst napisany dla Ciebie coś sobą reprezentował, ociekał samozajebistością, wyszło jak zawsze. Wybacz. Mimo to – słowo się rzekło, kobyłka u płotu – skoro obiecałam, tekst wstawiam. Żywię cichutką nadzieję, że tak czy inaczej wywoła on uśmiech na Twojej twarzy – choćby z politowania nad moją głupotą._

_**Ostrzeżenia i uwagi:**__  
__*****__Po dłuższym namyśle doszłam do wniosku, że rating T będzie najodpowiedniejszy, no niby coś tutaj jest, ale no bez przesady.  
*****Lekki, niegraficzny slash.  
__*****__Za inspirację do tej miniatury posłużyła mi seria czterech fillerów do NS (jakby kogoś interesowało jakie to odcinki 257-260) i napisałam go z jedynie połowiczną znajomością fandomu, z nosem w Narutopedii. Mam nadzieję, że uniknęłam większych błędów logicznych i/lub rażących pomyłek, ale niczego nie gwarantuję.  
*****Motyw oklepany, ale ja go lubię, więc molestuję.  
__*****__Niebietowny (czyt. przecinki tańczą na rurze).  
__*****__Interpretować bezaluzyjnie w kontekście jakościowym. Ja na prawdę starałam się ograniczyć moje żałosne "dowciapasy".  
__*****__Nie ponoszę żadnych korzyści wynikających z publikacji tego tekstu, jak również nic ze świata przedstawionego nie jest moją własnością. Ja jedynie bawię się postaciami._

* * *

**Źle zepsute**

- Dobra dzieciaki, na dzisiaj kończymy. Dość już tego szalonego trenowania – oznajmił Uzumaki Naruto gdy słońce zaczęło się niebezpiecznie zbliżać do linii horyzontu, kierując swoje słowa do trójki dwunastolatków, którzy właśnie z zapałem ćwiczyli kontrolę nad swoją chakrą. Nie były to co prawda pierwsze zajęcia, na których starali się opanować tę technikę, ale ich trener wciąż nieco obawiał się jak mogłyby się skończyć ewentualne próby chodzenia po ścianach lub dachach, więc w dalszym ciągu jedynie spacerowali po wodzie. To jest - próbowali. Jakby nie patrzeć, przemoczenie się było lepszym rozwiązaniem niż poobijane tyłki i połamane kości, a należało dodać, że ubrania całej trójki wyglądały jakby właśnie eksplorowali Atlantydę. Słysząc słowa mężczyzny dzieciaki rozpogodziły się i zaczęli wspólnie kolekcjonować rzeczy, które zdążyli rozsiać nad niewielkim jeziorkiem.

- A zabierzesz nas do Ichiraku, Naruto-sensei? – zapytał z nadzieją niski chłopak o mlecznobiałych oczach i długich, ciemnych włosach, chwilowo związanych w kucyk. Uzumaki wyszczerzył się i podrapał po karku. Wciąż pamiętał jak Iruka zabierał go czasami na ramen, gdy był dzieckiem i nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby nie zaoferować tego samego swojej własnej drużynie, toteż stało się to ich małą tradycją.

- Z największą chęcią, ale nie. I nie chodzi mi wcale o to, że moja Gama-chan cierpi na chroniczne niedożywienie, dattebayo! – usprawiedliwił się szybko pod wypływem wyjątkowo domyślnych spojrzeń młodych geninów. Co jak co, ale zdążyli już poznać swojego senseia na tyle aby znać niektóre jego przywary i wiedzieć, że był chyba najbardziej roztrzepaną osobą, jaką nosiła ta ziemia. – Mam na jutro pewne plany, które uwzględniają wczesną pobudkę, więc chcę się wyspać. – O tak, głodny i niewyspany Naruto był równoważny obrażonemu i wyjątkowo burkliwemu Naruto. – A, właśnie. Jutrzejszy trening jest odwołany. I nie szczerzcie się jakby Gwiazdka przyszła wcześniej! Pojutrze zamierzam do tego oto jeziorka – tu wskazał palcem sadzawkę nieopodal – wpuścić stadko piranii, może to was w końcu do czegoś zmotywuje. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni. Miłego wieczoru! – to mówiąc uformował odpowiednią pieczęć i zniknął w kłębach białego dymu, zostawiając pomstującą trójkę dzieciaków samych.

Całym sercem wspierał swoją drużynę, ale na miłość boską, mogliby w końcu wziąć się do roboty. Bo póki co, jedynymi postępami jakie poczynili – w każdym razie, poczyniła je męska część gromadki – było opanowanie i doskonalenia Sexy no Jutsu. Nie żeby Naruto nie był z nich dumny, jego trenerami byli w końcu Kakashi, który lubował się w swoich zboczonych książeczkach „Icha Icha" oraz Jiraiya, tudzież Zboczony Pustelnik, a także autor wspomnianych wcześniej pornoli. To, jakby nie patrzeć, do czegoś zobowiązywało.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli i zaczął się wspinać po schodach prowadzących do jego niewielkiego mieszkanka. Gdy mówił, że chce się wyspać mówił całą prawdę i tylko prawdę. Jutro bowiem miało mieć miejsce wiekopomne wydarzenie, jakim była pierwsza prawdziwa randka Uzumakiego. Długie lata ignorował przytyki Kiby i najrozmaitsze insynuacje odnośnie jego aseksualności, ale koniec końców ugiął się i postanowił zaprosić gdzieś Hinatę, na co ta z chęcią przystała. To nie tak, że Hyuuga go nie interesowała – wręcz przeciwnie – ale Naruto po prostu bał się budować z kimś jakieś głębsze relacje. Z jego dotychczasowych doświadczeń wynikało, że nawiązywanie więzi międzyludzkich zawsze zwróci się z nawiązką w postaci bólu i osamotnienia. Na co dzień wręcz emanował radością i tryskał energią, ale był wybrakowany emocjonalnie, o czym wiedzieli wszyscy, którzy mieli z nim styczność. O powód nikt nie pytał.

Kiedyś, w odległej przeszłości, ktoś w wyjątkowo efektowny sposób, za pomocą chidori, przebił na wylot jego płuca. Rana była śmiertelna dla zwykłego człowieka i szeregowego shinobi, ale dzięki pomocy Lisiego Demona Naruto przeżył, a po owym feralnym wydarzeniu nie pozostała mu nawet blizna. Przynajmniej w sensie fizycznym, bo momentami mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że błyskawica musnęła także jego serce, wyrywając kawałek organu wraz z dziecinnymi mrzonkami o przyjaźni i zaufaniu. Czasami ta wyimaginowana rana wciąż pobolewała, jakby ostrzegając przed jakimikolwiek próbami otworzenia się na innych.

Uzumaki zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi do jego kawalerki, zzuł buty i podreptał do kuchni. W duchu pogratulował sobie, że udało mu się wcisnąć całą papierkową robotę związaną z wczorajszą misją jego kompanowi – Nejiemu, który bynajmniej nie był z tego faktu zadowolony, ale ustąpił gdy tylko usłyszał o jego planowanej randce z Hinatą. Nalał wody do zdezelowanego już czajnika, który wręcz krzyczał aby go wymienić i wstawił wodę, po czym zacząć oceniać zdolności swojego żołądka. Zjeść dwie, czy trzy porcje życiodajnego ramen, oto jest pytanie? Naruto stał jeszcze chwilę w kuchni z przekomiczną miną po czym usłyszawszy gwizdanie czajnika, jedynie wzruszył ramionami i wydobył dość duży garnek, do którego wsypał cztery opakowania swojej ukochanej zalewajki. Był świadomy, że gdyby nie zbawienny wpływ Kuubiego już dawno rozsadziłoby mu żołądek od środka, od tej skondensowanej chemii, ale na szczęście był Naruto i jego organizm potrafił jakoś przetrwać tę dietę. W końcu też mu się coś od życia należało, prawda?

Po niekwestionowanie zdrowym i pożywnym posiłku, Uzumaki wziął szybki prysznic po czym, z mokrymi włosami, paradując w samych bokserkach (wszystkie piżamy miał brudne, a jakoś nie odczuwał potrzeby ich wyprania) udał się do sypialni. Nie zdążył nawet dobrze wejść do pomieszczenia, gdy zorientował się, że coś jest nie w porządku. Spiął się wewnętrznie i wszedł głębiej, po czym podszedł do szeroko otwartego okna. Dziwne, był pewien, że zamknął je wychodząc. Wystawił głowę na zewnątrz, ale tam również nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego, no może poza tym, że było już absolutnie ciemno – najwyraźniej stracił rachubę czasu będąc w łazience. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami i przymknął okno, po czym odwrócił się, chcąc już się położyć. Całe szczęście, że stał blisko ściany bo inaczej niewątpliwie wyłożyłby się jak długi, zdębiały z szoku.

Na jego jednoosobowym łóżku, jak gdyby nigdy nic, siedział nie kto inny jak Sasuke Uchiha. Jego rywal i najlepszy przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Ten sam, który potraktował go jak śmiecia kilka lat temu i chciał go zabić więcej niż raz. Nie zmienił się za bardzo – wysoki, niewiele wyższy od Naruto, z przydługimi czarnymi włosami, wpadającymi do czarnych jak węgiel oczu i z drwiącym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy. Blondyn nie był do końca pewien jak powinien zareagować – nieustannie wahał się pomiędzy wykopaniem drugiego mężczyzny na zbity pysk, najlepiej z wykorzystaniem techniki Tysiąca Lat Bólu, a zamordowaniem go tu i teraz. Choć tak właściwie, to po głębszym namyśle bardziej skłaniał się ku drugiej opcji.

- Tęskniłeś? – zadrwił Sasuke z wargami wygiętymi w cynicznym uśmieszku, podnosząc się i stając naprzeciwko Naruto, po czym skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i otaksował drugiego mężczyznę wzrokiem, przekrzywiając nieznacznie głowę, jakby widok Uzumakiego z tej perspektywy miał być ciekawszy.

- Jak śmiesz… co ty w ogóle tutaj… - Uzumaki robił się coraz bardziej czerwony na twarzy, a dłonie zacisnął w pięści. Zapowietrzył się i nie był w stanie sklecić logicznie brzmiącego zdania, więc jedynie wpatrywał się w przybysza nieziemsko wkurzony, oczekując wyjaśnień. Zarówno wyjaśnień tej nocnej wizyty, jak i siedmioletniej nieobecności w jego życiu.

- Odświeżam stare znajomości. Co, czyżby coś ci się nie podobało, młocie? – jego wąskie wargi wykrzywiły się w sarkastycznym uśmieszku i w tym właśnie momencie, zdrowy rozsądek Naruto postanowił wziąć sobie wolne i wyjechać na Karaiby, co poskutkowało tym, że z dzikim rykiem rzucił się z pięściami na Uchihę, z poważnym zamiarem przemeblowania mu tej jego wypielęgnowanej gęby. W sytuacjach kryzysowych zawsze, dziwnym trafem, zapominał, że jest shinobi i ma do dyspozycji szeroki arsenał technik i chakrę, decydując się na starcia stricte siłowe.

Sasuke może i nie ustępował mu na polu siły fizycznej, ale w obecnej sytuacji, gdy blondyn rzucił się na niego, kolana po prostu się pod nim ugięły i obaj runęli na znajdujące się z tyłu łóżko, które złowieszczo zatrzeszczało pod ich ciężarem. Fakt, że Uzumaki dopiero co wlał w siebie około dwa litry ramen, z pewnością nie pomagał. Brunet warknął czując coraz więcej ciosów, więc w końcu złapał nadgarstki Naruto uniemożliwiając mu tym samym dalsze okładanie go. Blondyn nie zamierzał jednak ustąpić, obezwładniony czy nie, więc splunął rywalowi prosto w twarz, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać tego drwiącego wyrazu na jego bladej twarzy. Uchiha skrzywił się bardzo nieelegancko po czym wyszczerzył zęby w groźnym grymasie, w drapieżny sposób odsłaniając przy tym koniuszki zębów – w tym momencie bardzo przypominał węża, czego nie omieszkał zauważyć Uzumaki. Chwilę później to on leżał na górze, przygwożdżając Naruto do materaca własnym ciałem.

- Uspokoiłbyś się w końcu? Liczyłem na w miarę inteligentną konwersację, wiesz, taką z użyciem słów – zaszydził, wpatrując się uważnie w błękitne tęczówki.

- Draniu! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Złaź ze mnie! – wrzasnął Naruto. Jakoś wyleciało mu z głowy, że wypadałoby dostosowywać ilość decybeli w głosie do odległości rozmówcy, w związku z czym Uchiha po raz kolejny malowniczo się skrzywił. No ale z drugiej strony, niby od kiedy on powinien być uprzejmy dla tego dupka? – Rozmowy mu się zachciało, patrzcie tylko.

- A żebyś wiedział, że mi się zachciało. Może cię to zdziwi, ale w przerwach pomiędzy odprawianiem czarnych mszy, a mordowaniem kotów, czasem napada mnie nieuzasadniona chęć porozmawiania z kimś. – Żart może i nie był przedni, ale wściekłość zaczęła powoli ustępować z oblicza wciąż dyszącego ciężko Uzumakiego.

- Dobra, zapamiętam. A teraz raczyłbyś mnie puścić? – Blondyn spróbował wyszarpać ręce, ale w efekcie Sasuke jedynie zacieśnił uścisk na jego nadgarstkach. Zaczęło do niego powoli docierać w jakiej pozycji się znajdowali. Leżał bowiem rozpłaszczony pod Sasuke, który teraz siedział na nim okrakiem, powodując pewien, trudny do zignorowania, dyskomfort. Fakt, że Naruto miał na sobie jedynie bokserki jedynie dodawał pikanterii i czynił całą sytuację, jeszcze mniej adekwatną okazją do wspomnianej wcześniej rozmowy.

- Nie ucieszyłoby mnie to – Uchiha uśmiechnął się lubieżnie i, Naruto mógłby przysiąc, oblizał wargi po czym powiercił się, ocierając się kroczem o jego wrażliwe miejsce. Uzumaki jedynie rozszerzył oczy.

- Co ty odpierdalasz? Wyglądasz jakbyś chciał mnie zgwałcić, a ponoć liczyłeś na, cytuję, inteligentną konwersację – sapnął czując jak potężny rumieniec rozlewa się na jego policzkach. Nie pomagało, że Sasuke wciąż uważnie mu się przyglądał.

- Zmieniłem zdanie, młocie – szepnął Uchiha po czym pochylił się i najzwyczajniej w świecie go pocałował. Nie był to delikatny, niewinny pocałunek. Sasuke w pełni zawładnął oniemiałym Naruto, skrzętnie wykorzystując fakt, że ten rozdziawił usta w wyniku ciężkiego szoku. A Uzumaki? On w tym momencie chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. Mimo wszystko, ta brutalność i natarczywość wyzwoliła w nim reakcje o jakie sam siebie nie podejrzewał. Już miał zamiar oddać pocałunek, gdy spłynęło na niego otrzeźwienie. Co oni wyrabiali? Decydując się rozpaczliwie wykorzystać resztki rozumu, zacisnął szczęki gryząc Uchihę w język i jednocześnie wymierzył silne kopnięcie kolanem w krocze napastnika. Brunet stęknął i oderwał się od niego, a Naruto – tym razem z użyciem pokaźnej ilości chakry – wyswobodził swoje ręce, po czym wymierzył silny cios w tors przeciwnika, zrzucając go z siebie. Momentalnie doskoczył do niego, złapał go za kołnierz koszuli i przycisnął do chłodnej ściany.

- Nawet nie próbuj – ostrzegł drżącym głosem, wpatrując się w Sasuke, który właśnie w wyjątkowo zmysłowy sposób oblizywał swoje wargi, patrząc mu prosto w oczy bez cienia strachu. Równie dobrze mógłby mieć wyryte na czole „psychopata", tego się i tak nie dało przeoczyć. Najwyraźniej ostatnie siedem lat nie zadziałało kojąco na jego, i tak już spaczony, charakter.

- Zawsze byłeś ode mnie gorszy – na to wypowiedziane zimnym tonem, który tak kontrastował z wyrazem jego twarzy, oświadczenie, Naruto skulił się wewnętrznie. Uchiha miał dar uderzania tam gdzie człowieka boli najbardziej i w dodatku znał blondyna jak nikt inny. Uzumaki dobrze wiedział, że słowo może ranić bardziej niż najostrzejszy nawet miecz. – Niby czemu sądzisz, że tym razem mnie powstrzymasz? – Naruto zacisnął powieki. Zasłoniłby także uszy, ale wolał w tym momencie nie wypuszczać Sasuke. On naprawdę nie chciał tego słuchać.

- Wiesz dlaczego? Możesz sobie być aroganckim bubkiem, perfekcyjnie władać tym swoim mieczykiem, ale jestem w stanie zmiażdżyć cię samą moją chakrą – warknął nieprzyjaźnie, potrząsając cholernym Uchihą. Bynajmniej nie okłamał go w żaden sposób. Obecna sytuacja była taka a nie inna i Sasuke nie miał fizycznej możliwości zaatakowania go kataną lub chidori, a nawet ninja jego kalibru nie mógł równać się z energią Dziewięcioogoniastego. Przez dłuższą chwilę drugi mężczyzna nic nie mówił i przeciągająca się cisza skłoniła Naruto do otwarcia oczu.

I to był jego błąd.

W tym właśnie momencie Sasuke uśmiechnął się – nie był to jednak szczery i pogodny uśmiech. Wyglądał jak, nie przymierzając, demon i daleko mu było co człowieka cywilizowanego. Uzumaki z przestrachem spojrzał prosto w jego czarne jak smoła tęczówki, w których nagle zabłysło czerwone światło.

Ostatnim co zarejestrował był maniakalny śmiech Uchihy i w następnej chwili poczuł, że traci kontakt z rzeczywistością i jest wciągany w świat iluzji wytworzony przez Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke. Była to iluzja przepełniona buchającą zewsząd czerwienią, namiętnością i niepohamowaną wręcz żądzą. Przypuszczalnie było to odzwierciedlenie pragnień mężczyzny, których ten nie był w stanie urzeczywistnić. A najgorsze było to, że Uzumaki nie mógł z niezachwianą pewnością powiedzieć, że taka sytuacja mu nie odpowiada.

~oOo~

Sasuke natomiast zachował się wyjątkowo nieprofesjonalnie jak na niego, bo on również całkowicie zatracił się w tej wizji. Nie wiedział już co było białe, a co czarne – w tym małym wyimaginowanym światku istniał tylko on i Naruto, ich stłumione jęki i ocierające się o siebie ciała i żaden z nich nie potrafił stwierdzić, w którym momencie iluzja wymieszała się z rzeczywistością.

Jakiś czas później leżeli obaj na wąskim łóżku Uzumakiego, wtuleni w siebie i wsłuchani w swoje oddechy, z niespokojnymi sercami, które wciąż biły sobie tylko znanym rytmem. Długo rozmawiali tej nocy. Sasuke opowiedział Naruto wszystko – począwszy od szczegółowego wyjaśnienia pobudek, które kierowały nim kiedy opuszczał Wioskę Liścia siedem lat temu, poprzez trening u Orochimaru i morderstwo Itachiego. Podzielił się z nim także prawdą odnośnie masakry jego klanu oraz udziału jego starszego brata w tym wszystkim. Blondyn słuchał go z uwagą, od czasu do czasu zadając dręczące go pytania, po czym sam zaczął mówić. I w ten właśnie sposób Uchiha dowiedział się niemalże wszystkiego o życiu Naruto przez te kilka lat – jak z chłopakami ścigali go tamtego pamiętnego dnia, jak z jego perspektywy wyglądała Wojna Shinobi. Z zainteresowaniem słuchał o egzaminie na jonina, a także o rozgadanej drużynie geninów, nad którą pieczę sprawuje teraz Uzumaki.

Och, Sasuke niezaprzeczalnie był geniuszem i zdawał sobie sprawę, że obaj powinni zostać zamknięci w psychiatryku. Obaj byli szaleni, choć każdy na swój sposób.

On sam został doszczętnie wypalony przez żądzę mordu i zemstę, był teraz jedynie wrakiem człowieka, którym był kiedyś. Spełnił swój cel – powinność mściciela – i teraz nie miał już po co żyć. Jego życie skończyło się w brutalny sposób, zanim zdążyło się na dobre rozpocząć. A teraz? Nie potrafił kochać, odczuwać – nie miał żadnych fundamentów, na których mógłby oprzeć domniemane, szczęśliwe życie. W dodatku za jego głowę wyznaczono nagrodę, ścigały go oddziały ANBU i oficjalnie uznawany był za neukenina. Naruto był jedyną rzeczą jaka go jeszcze łączyła z Konohą, jaka go łączyła z ludźmi.

Co się zaś tyczyło samego Naruto… Choć wiódł na pozór szczęśliwe życie – dołączył do grona elitarnych ninja, był popularny i lubiany, a także na prostej drodze do objęcia stanowiska Hokage w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości – głęboko w jego psychice, był zablokowany. Blokadę tę założył sam Sasuke, zdradzając przyjaciela wiele lat temu i odrzucając go niczym nic niewarte ścierwo. Mężczyzna miał wielkie serce, ale nie potrafił zaufać komukolwiek. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to zawsze był odpychany. Najpierw przez mieszkańców wioski, który bali się zapieczętowanego w nim demona, przez Sakurę, która nigdy nie odwzajemniła jego uczuć, a na końcu przez swojego najdroższego przyjaciela. Ta kumulacja sprawiła, że zamknął się w sobie i powoli popadał w obłęd lgnąc do przeszłości i swojego wyobrażenia o byciu akceptowanym, przytłoczony brutalną rzeczywistością.

Więź oparta na rywalizacji, przyjaźni i zaufaniu, która ich połączyła była zbyt mocna, aby mogła zostać zerwana wtedy w Dolinie Końca. Sasuke długie lata wierzył, że raz na zawsze udało mu się odciąć od Naruto. I rzeczywiście poniekąd tak było – przynajmniej dopóki kogoś mordował, śledził lub przed kimś uciekał. Jednak za każdym razem gdy przystanął i pozwolił sobie na chwilę refleksji, widział przed oczami roześmianą twarz blondyna. Nie chciał aby cokolwiek łączyło go z przeszłością, a Naruto niewątpliwie takim właśnie powiązaniem był. Uchiha był kompletnym głupcem, wierząc, że ot tak pozbędzie się go ze swojego życia, zbyt wiele ich łączyło. Więź ta słabła wraz z upływem lat i jego kolejnymi zdradami, jednak obaj nieświadomie się jej łapali i nie chcieli z niej zrezygnować.

Dlatego właśnie Sasuke zdecydował się przyjść tu tej nocy. Nie miał zamiaru krzywdzić Uzumakiego, emocje które odczuł na widok przyjaciela z dawnych lat przytłoczyły go, stąd takie rozwinięcie sytuacji. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał. Jakby nie patrzeć żaden z nich nie był homoseksualistą, a to co się wydarzyło – wybuchowa mieszanka iluzji z rzeczywistością – było po prostu… ich. W tej jednej szalonej chwili po prostu zapragnął Naruto, a Uchiha Sasuke zawsze dostaje to czego chce. Nie można powiedzieć, żeby blondyn miał mu to za złe, więc cała sytuacja nie nosiła nawet najlżejszych znamion gwałtu. Ta noc po prostu pozostanie ich brudnym sekretem, jednym z wielu.

Gdy skończyli opowiadać swoje historie, obaj przez dłuższy czas milczeli. Nie była to jednak cisza przed burzą, a raczej wyciszenie, które dopada człowieka gdy wymęczony pracowitym dniem wreszcie może zaszyć się w swoim azylu. Żaden nie spytał drugiego o plany na przyszłość, marzenia, bo i nie było po co. W końcu nie powinno ich to interesować, bo od tej chwili wreszcie byli dla siebie obcymi ludźmi. Bo tym właśnie było to spontaniczne, nocne spotkanie – ostatecznym zerwaniem łączących ich więzi.

Sasuke wysunął się z objęć Uzumakiego, doskonale świadom, że drugi mężczyzna wciąż bacznie obserwuje każdy jego ruch. Wplątał jedną dłoń w blond włosy towarzysza i pochylił się w jego stronę, łącząc ich wargi w kolejnym pocałunku. Był on długi i intensywny, jednak nie tak agresywny jak to co działo się między nimi jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Naruto złapał go za kark i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej, jednocześnie pogłębiając pocałunek. Cóż, Sasuke nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że od tamtego feralnego wydarzenia w klasie, jeszcze przed egzaminem na genina, nie raz pragnął ponownie posmakować blondyna. Nie wiedział jak miałby usprawiedliwić przed sobą ten fakt, więc po prostu nie analizował tego, spychając głębiej do podświadomości. Może jednak wydarzenia, które miały miejsce tej nocy nie były takim znowu przypadkowym wybuchem gwałtownych emocji i obaj skrycie tego pragnęli? Cóż, jakby na to nie patrzeć, zawsze mogli sięgnąć po tradycyjne bronie shinobi i skoczyć sobie do gardeł, a oni wylądowali w łóżku. Jednak teraz to było już bez znaczenia. Uchiha oderwał swoje usta od warg blondyna i uśmiechnął się do niego. Ciepło i szczerze.

- Żegnaj, młocie – szepnął obok jego ucha, po czym wstał, ignorując skrzypienie łóżka i podszedł do wciąż otwartego okna, przez które zaczęły już wpadać pierwsze promienie porannego słońca.

Teraz, gdy niewypowiedziane słowa zostały w końcu wypowiedziane, a niezakończone sprawy dokończone, obaj byli znów wolnymi ludźmi. Sasuke udało się w końcu zerwać ostatnią, wątłą nić łączącą go z przeszłością – łączącą go z człowieczeństwem – a Naruto będzie mógł od teraz poznać prawdziwe szczęście i z lżejszym sercem udać się na randkę z Hinatą, a potem zacząć żyć pełnią życia. Tej nocy nie padły już żadne obietnice ani deklaracje – dość już obietnic, które sobie złożyli zostało złamanych w przeszłości. Dzisiaj było tylko milczące porozumienie, na mocy którego wspólne wyzbyli się wszystkich tych niechcianych i niepożądanych pytań bez odpowiedzi.

- Wrócisz? – dobiegło go ciche pytanie Naruto, jednak nie odwrócił się, nie zatrzymał. Doskonale wiedział, że blondyn nie miał tego na myśli, gdy formułował swą wypowiedź – chciał po prostu jakoś wypełnić tę ciszę, być może po raz ostatni usłyszeć jego głos, nie wiedział.

Może gdzieś, kiedyś, w jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości – rzeczywistości bez wojen, bólu i zdrady - mogliby odbudować jakoś ich relację, rozwinąć ją. Jednak przeszłości nie dało się cofnąć, a oni byli kim byli. W żaden sposób nie mogli powrócić do tamtych słonecznych dni wypełnionych śmiechem i nadzieją na lepsze jutro, spędzonych na treningach i zajadaniu się ramen na mostku – dzieciństwo przeminęło bezpowrotnie, a oni musieli w końcu ruszyć do przodu. Siedem lat zrobiło swoje i teraz byli już innymi ludźmi - nie jest to fakt, który można ot tak zignorować. Jeśli kiedyś ich drogi się przetną, nawet się nie zatrzymają aby wymienić uprzejmości, bo wreszcie stali się tym kim powinni od dawna – nieznajomymi. Tego po prostu nie dało się już naprawić, to było źle zepsute.

- Po co? – szepnął jedynie Sasuke wyskakując przez szeroko otwarte okno, a jego ostatnie słowa wymieszały się z podmuchem porannego, orzeźwiającego wiatru.

**THE END.**


End file.
